Contest
by SlashyYaoiFangirl
Summary: A nice humorous slash ficcie. Rated for language and later chapters. .


Warning- This is SLASH. Don't like. Don't read. Don't Flame. Don't nark. Get it? Rated R for later chapters.  
  
Disclaimer- Thinks for a minute. Seeing as how this is ff.net I highly doubt anyone here owns anything. I mean seriously. Think about it. If any one of us actually owned these characters, these wonderful pieces of art that we call 'fan fiction' would really be in what we refer to as 'cannon'. Understood? Good.  
  
A/N- Hello! I'm sorry to all who were reading 'What Love Is' (Sirius/Remus), but someone narked on me, so I have completely lost it because I erased it from Word because I didn't want my homophobic mother finding it. Sorry all. I might rewrite it. But I might not.  
  
This is NOT taken from anyone else's fic. Honest.  
  
"Blah"- out loud speaking. Duh.  
  
~~Blah~~ - scene change.  
  
Blah or blah – emphasis.  
  
-Blah- thoughts.  
  
The Announcement  
  
It was Harry's seventh year and he had finally gotten rid of Voldemort that pervious summer in an epic battle to the death. In the end all he had done was go up to Voldemort and cut his head off with a muggle Broadsword that Snape had taught him to use the year before.  
  
Sirius' name had been cleared of all charges and he and his husband, Remus taught DADA together.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat for silence at the beginning of the dinner.  
  
"As you all probably know, Halloween is next week and because we have finally defeated Voldemort at the beginning of the school year, I've decided that this year we will do something a little different. All the seventh years will have a Karaoke contest." At this the entire hall erupted in a mixture of cheers and groans and whispers. "As well as the staff. All must participate." With this most of the students were either laughing out loud. And thinking very loudly and out loud if their professors could sing. Dumbledore cleared his throat again.  
  
"Fifth and Sixth years will be allowed to attend but for the rest of you there will be a huge party, fifth and sixth may choose to go if they wish. After dinner will all of the seventh years and the staff please come and get a packet over the rules and prizes. With this said please enjoy your meal."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT GRIFFINDOR TABLE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bonkers, absolutely bonkers he is." Muttered Ron.  
  
"Not really, it sounds like fun. What do you think Harry?" Hermione asked trying to get Harry involved in the conversation, but he just shrugged his shoulders and replied.  
  
"Whatever." Then went back at pushing his food from one side of his plate to the other, trying to make it look like he ate more of what his-oh- so-wonderfully-mothering-friend Hermione piled on there then he actually did.  
  
"Harry! You needed to eat that food! You're going to get sick!" the said friend shrieked once she noticed what he was doing.  
  
"'M not hungry." Harry responded quietly.  
  
"But you only ate a piece of fruit for breakfast and you skipped lunch all together. You have to eat something."  
  
"Yeah, mate. You look really skinny." Piped in his-always-their-but- never-quite-noticing-the-truth-friend. Harry glared at them both.  
  
"I. Am. Not. Hungry." He snapped before storming out of the Great Hall, yet again.  
  
"I hate it when he does that." Ron muttered before going back to eating enough for both himself and the oh-so-nicely-gone Harry. Hermione sighed and went back to eating daintily. Or as much as she could while reading A Crash Course on Psychiatry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE SLYTHERIAN TABLE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"He is absolutely mad if he thinks I am going to get on that stage and sing some stupid song." Pansy whined.  
  
"You do know that he probably will make sure we do it. He'll probably give us detention with Filch for a month and make us do it anyways." Added Blaise. (Who in this story is a girl so there can be a lesbian who doesn't make sick to think about them. * cough*pansy * cough*).  
  
"What do you think Draco?" Asked Pansy trying to get the broody blondes attention. Who was thinking of a certain dark haired boy who had left early again with out eating, and not really listening.  
  
"What?" He asked blankly.  
  
"I asked what you thought about the contest?"  
  
"Oh. The only good thing it'll do is show the stupid Griffin-dorks who's superior." He answered before returning to his dinner.  
  
"Hey I didn't think of that! No way one of those idiots could ever beat us!" Blaise said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah. We can. Since I am the best singer at the school." Pansy added rather arrogantly. When in fact she couldn't tell a one note form the other leading to some rather... shall we say, interesting mornings when she decides to wake everyone up at six with her...singing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE STAFF TABLE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Snape watched the young beauty of a Griffindor storm of the hall, pissed off at his so-called-friends. Before turning to the Headmaster.  
  
"Excuse me, Headmaster, but did you say that the staff had to sing in this, this karaoke fiasco?" Snape asked his voice dripping with venom.  
  
"Yes my dear child, it will help the students see that we're as human as them." Dumbledore replied, beaming at 'his beloved child' (I swear he is so frekin' gay at times. Don't you agree?). Also Snape saw the oh-so- annoying-twinkle-that-severely-pissed-him-off.  
  
"I will not do this." He deadpanned, glaring at the twinkling-so- brightly-it-was-almost-blinding-headmaster.  
  
"Aww, c'mon Sevvie, it'll be fun." Sirius called out to piss him off. Snape glared at him before returning to the Headmaster.  
  
"I will not do this." He repeated.  
  
"You will." He said softly, smiling and then stood up and walked off, offering Lemon Drops to random people. Snape cursed he knew that look, he would have to sing or his life would be pure hell for just about ever. Sirius giggled.  
  
"You look funny like that. Like if Christmas was cancelled or something." Snape looked like he was going to jump up and strangle the poor sweet mischievous Griffindor. But Sirius ignored this as he got this glare from Snape multiple times a day since his first year.  
  
"Besides, if you actually get up there, I bet half the school would faint from shock and then have nightmares for the rest of their lives. Hell you might even kill a few." He looked thoughtful as he said this. Snape almost-not-quite-smiled.  
  
"Is that a smile see?" Teased Sirius. Remus then hit him in his arm, hard.  
  
"Damn, Rem, what was that for?" Sirius whined.  
  
"Leave him alone." Remus said sternly. Sirius pouted. Remus mock- glared.  
  
"Alright, I'll leave the greasy bastard alone for now." Sirius relented.  
  
"Good." Remus replied before turning to finish his dinner. Sirius just sighed like a long-suffering martyr and ate his food.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Griffindor Tower~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Harry had made his dramatic exit, he had gone to his dorm room and sat at the window seat to look at the stars. His momentary peace was interrupted when Hermione entered, dragging Ron behind her. He spared them a small glance before looking out the window again.  
  
"Harry! Did you have to leave like that?" 'Mione gripped. Harry sighed.  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"But, why do you do this almost every night?"  
  
"Because, 'Mione I do."  
  
"C'mon, mate, what's wrong? You've been like this since you killed You-Know-Who." Rona added.  
  
"There's no damn reason for why I hate being around people! Okay? So if all you guys came up here to do was annoy the hell out of me, you succeed. Now go away." Harry exploded, standing up to glare at his so- called-friends.  
  
"Yeah, we came to give you this." Hermione said quietly handing Harry a piece of parchment, before she turned and left. Her eyes clouding over with tears.  
  
"Did ya have to yell at her mate? You know she's just worried about you. You're always so distant. Is there anything wrong?"  
  
"No"  
  
"'Kay. I'm here if ya need to talk." With that the now somewhat mature red head left the dormitories to find and calm down his girl friend. Harry sighed and looked at the parchment. It was for the contest.  
  
Staff and Seventh Years Karaoke Halloween Blast  
  
Will be on Halloween staring at 5 in the Great Hall. All must attend and adhere with the guidelines below.  
  
Rules  
  
1. No original songs. All songs must be by a published artist.  
  
2. You must say to whom the song belongs to before singing.  
  
3. You may not perform the same song as any one else. So please sign up  
for your song as soon as possible with your Head of House.  
  
4. All Staff and Seventh Years must participate.  
  
5. You must make a movie to play while you sing your song.  
  
6. The song must be from and band known in the Muggle community.  
  
Music Video rules  
  
1. May not have any nudity.  
  
2. No words allowed. Only pictures.  
  
All seventh years will learn the charm for making videos in Charms Class. Any staff member that would like to relearn this charm may ask Professor Filtwick.  
  
The reward will be chosen after the winner is chosen.  
  
Harry read the flier and sighed.  
  
I do not want to do this. Stupid old senile bat. - Harry thought  
  
Harry flopped onto his bed to try and think of a song to sing.  
  
A/N- Hey! Here's the deal. I want this to be a slash fic. But I don't know who to pair Harry up with. Everyone else is decided except for him. So I decide to let the people who read (And review) this chapter can decide. There are two couples I adore with Harry and that is Snape/Harry or Draco/Harry. So who will the Golden boy end up with? Please review and vote. 


End file.
